Par les Sept
by Almayen
Summary: La vie de Jaime Lannister en sept moments clefs - chacun pour un des Sept Dieux.


**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte répond au défi n°72 de Bibliothèque de fiction. Il fallait ouvrir le livre le plus proche de soi à la page 72, et écrire sept moments de la vie de notre personnage à partir du 2e mot de cette dite page. Pour ma part le livre était "Histoire l'art "de Gombrich et le mot en question était donc **"dieux"**

Qui dit sept moments avec des dieux dit religion des sept, qui lui même dit Got, et qui dit Got dit (chez moi) Jaime. Et aussi Braime. Bon il n'y a pas beaucoup de Braime dans ce texte, mais comme je nie complètement le canon et les deux derniers épisodes qu'il a proposé, on peut dire que c'est du Braime par projection.

Aller, bonne lecture !

Ah et ce texte répond à deux défis de la gazette : le mille prompt 775 (titre – par les sept) et le si tu l'oses 261 (fou)

* * *

**1\. Le Père**

Malgré toute l'aversion qu'il pouvait ressentir vers la religion, Tywin Lannister avait enseigné à son fils les bonnes manières de prier les dieux, et notamment le Père.

« Le Père représente l'autorité et la justice » lui avait expliqué Tywin. « il gouverne, et est chargé de faire respecter les règles et de trancher les décisions. C'est vers son modèle que tu dois tendre si tu veux être le bon seigneur que j'espère que tu deviendras. Tu dois donc t'appliquer à le prier correctement »

Et Jaime, qui n'était alors qu'un jeune enfant, s'était appliqué à prier ardemment le Père. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement sensible aux préceptes de la divinité – simplement il avait trois ans, et comme tous les garçons de son âge, il s'appliquait à suivre les consignes de son propre père, qui pour son jeune esprit était un dieu en lui-même.

**.**

**2\. La Mère**

Le premier dieu que Jaime avait réellement et sincèrement prié était la Mère. À huit ans, le jeune lion n'avait jamais développé un grand attrait pour la religion – il se contentait de suivre les rites, c'était tout. Mais ce soir-là, à genoux dans le Septuaire de Castral Roc, sa petite âme s'évertuait à mettre tout ce qu'elle pouvait de sincérité dans sa prière.

Car ce soir, sa mère accouchait.

Et à en croire la conversation que Jaime avait surpris entre la septa et son père, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien.

Jaime savait que les femmes pouvaient mourir en couche. Mais il n'avait jamais songé un seul instant que sa mère – sa déesse – n'était devant l'accouchement qu'une femme comme les autres.

Mortelle.

Alors il avait couru jusqu'au Septuaire, et avait prié et encore prié la Mère. Celle-ci protégeait les mères, les femmes enceintes, les enfants – et protégerait donc la sienne.

.

Mais lorsque Jaime était rentré dans les appartements familiaux, il avait cruellement constaté que la protection des dieux n'était pas systématique.

Sa mère n'était plus.

.

En revanche, une forme nouvelle était là. Tyrion. Son petit frère. Celui que Cersei accusait d'une voix pleine de larmes difficilement maîtrisée d'avoir tué leur mère. « Ce n'est pas possible, avait voulu lui faire entendre raison Jaime. Regarde comme il est petit. Il ne peut pas avoir tué quelqu'un »

Cersei n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait pincé méchamment la joue du nouveau-né. Pris par un réflexe, Jaime avait attrapé son poignet pour empêcher sa main de refrapper – Cersei l'avait regardé longtemps, comme pour le défier, mais Jaime n'avait pas flanché. Sa sœur avait alors quitté la pière en rage, laissant seul Jaime avec la forme pleurante. Avec précaution, il s'était saisi du bébé et avait commencé à le bercer et à le rassurer.

« Tout ira bien » avait-il murmuré à son petit frère. « Je te protégerais »

Oui, Jaime avait été obligé de se rendre compte de l'évidence : la Mère n'existait pas – la sienne serait toujours en vie autrement.

Et si la Mère n'existait pas, quelqu'un allait devoir faire son travail à sa place. Jaime, du haut de huit ans, ne pouvait pas protéger toutes les femmes et enfants du royaume.

Mais il pourrait au moins cas protéger son frère.

**.**

**3\. Le Guerrier**

Agenouillé devant le roi, Jaime Lannister essayait de cacher un sourire de fierté. Aerys Targaryen en personne venait de le nommer Garde Royal et Jaime n'aurait pas pu rêver de plus noble distinction. À seulement quinze ans, il allait pouvoir rejoindre cet ordre légendaire !

Mais les distinctions ne sont que des mirages honorifiques et ne constituent aucunement en une reconnaissance, réalise vite Jaime.

.

Car quelques heures à peine sa promotion, Jaime était de nouveau agenouillé devant son roi. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sont des larmes de frustration qu'il tente de dissimuler.

De frustration, et de colère devant sa propre stupidité. « Tu m'appartiens maintenant » avait craché Aerys.

Oui, Jaime lui appartenait désormais. Son âme, son cœur, son corps, tout cela n'était plus que la propriété du souverain et il n'aurait plus aucun mot à dire sur ce qu'on lui ordonnait, si ce n'est « oui ». Mais un « oui » sous la contrainte n'était en aucun cas un consentement – chose dont Aerys ne semblait guère ce soucier.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de détenir le fils de Tywin Lannister entre ses griffes, et de le marquer à vif avec, ne laissant au jeune lion aucune autre possibilité que de s'enfuir en lui-même pour échapper à la réalité de la cour.

Mais parfois, partir ne servait à rien. Il avait beau se réfugier en lui-même, des cris perçaient ses murailles pour le ramener à la réalité. Et la réalité n'était jamais plaisante à voir – un élégant euphémisme pour dire « insoutenable ».

.

Comme aujourd'hui, où Rickard Strak demande un jugement par combat, allant jusqu'à prier un temps les sept dieux pour se placer sous la protection du Guerrier. _Le Guerrier prête sa force à celui des adversaires défendant une noble cause,_ dit la religion. Mais il faut croire que même le Guerrier est impuissant lorsque le feu est désigné comme adversaire.

Il faut surtout croire que le Guerrier n'est pas plus réel que la Mère – et si Jaime avait encore un soupçon de religiosité en lui, celle-ci vient de s'envoler en fumée, tout comme le corps du seigneur du nord était consumé impitoyablement par le champion d'Aerys.

Et par delà le fracas que provoquent ses derniers idéaux brisés, lui parvient le rire fou d'Aerys.

**.**

**4\. L'Aïeule**

Le deuxième fois où Jaime pria – pria _sincèrement,_ à genoux et la supplique désespérée attendant une réponse – c'était également une femme. Cette fois-ci sa prière ne s'appliquait plus à la Mère, mais à l'Aïeule.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » avait-il pensé si fort. « Aerys est mon souverain et j'ai juré de le protéger mais... mais tous ces gens dehors ? N'est-ce pas mon devoir de chevalier de veiller sur eux aussi ? Que dois-je faire ? »

Cette dernière question en cachait une autre bien plus terrible, qu'il essayait désespérément d'éviter de formuler ou de même penser.

_Qui dois-je choisir ?_

Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas faire de choix entre ses deux serments. Il aurait tellement souhaité qu'Aerys soit un souverain noble, vertueux, juste, soucieux de son peuple – mais il n'en était rien. Aerys était un monstre, qui lui donnait l'impression continuelle de se trahir en tant que chevalier. Et Jaime n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

« Que dois-je faire ? » continuait-il de demander, à genoux devant le lit de sa petite chambre dans la tour de la garde.

Mais comme toujours, sa question demeura sans réponse.

\- Houhou, ya quelqu'un ? demanda sarcastiquement Jaime en direction du ciel. L'Aïeul, vous êtes dans les parages ? J'ai besoin de vos lumières. Vous n'êtes pas censé être la plus sage, conseiller les gens, éclairer les pauvres humains sur la voie à suivre ? J'ai désespérément besoin de savoir quel chemin prendre. S'il vous plaît.

.

Il répéta cette supplique plusieurs fois, avant de ne plus pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit, des sanglots s'étant frayés un chemin depuis son cœur. Il pleura ainsi plusieurs minutes, et lorsque ses yeux s'étaient asséchées, son ton s'était lui fait plus amer :

\- Je vois que je vais devoir encore me débrouiller ton seul.

Et la réalisation de cela lui arracha un rire jaune, cruel, et qui lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être emprunté à Aerys.

.

_Aerys..._ il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait le trouver au moment de lui annoncer que comme il l'avait prédit, son père avait rompu sa promesse et n'était venu à Port-réal que pour mettre la ville à sac.

Mais lorsque le souverain commença à parler de feu grégeois et d'hurler « brûle les tous ! », Jaime sut qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas le laisser sortir d'ici vivant. Alors il rattrapa la Main qui fuyait, avant d'enfoncer dans le ventre du roi qu'il avait juré de protéger son épée déjà ensanglantée.

**.**

**5\. La Jouvencelle**

Il avait faim.

Enfin, il le supposait de par son estomac qui grognait sourdement. Lui était trop abruti pour savoir réellement s'il avait faim.

Ou s'il avait quoi que ce soit.

Parfois, il doutait même d'avoir un corps – et souvent, il doutait d'avoir une âme.

Il supposait que c'était les conséquences d'un enferment prolongé dans les entrailles du château humide de Vivesaigues, sans lumière ni chaleur, sans autre interaction que les insultes moqueuses de gardiens ivres, sans aucune possibilité de bouger.

À ce rythme là, il deviendrait rapidement aussi fou qu'Aerys.

.

Il avait froid.

Ses dents ne cessaient pas de claquer – c'était bien le signe du froid, non ? Ses membres étaient depuis bien trop longtemps ankylosés pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il réfléchissait de manière rationnelle, il pouvait certainement dire qu'il avait froid.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tirer cette histoire au claire allait changer quoi que ce soit à sa situation.

.

Il avait envie de sortir d'ici.

Il avait envie de retrouver Cersei.

C'était les deux seules choses dont il était sûr.

_Cersei..._  
Sa sœur lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait être près d'elle, retrouver ses bras, son odeurs, ses étreintes.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Visite après visite, ses geôliers venaient le tourmenter, l'insulter, et pire que tout – lui divulguer de fausses nouvelles sur la soi-disant mort de sa sœur. Et même s'il savait qu'ils mentaient, leurs mots hantaient l'esprit de Jaime qui se peuplait alors d'images de sa belle Cersei, du pourpre tachant ses cheveux dorés. Il ne trouvait alors de réconfort que dans quelques mots, murmurés à l'obscurité et par-delà celle-ci, à la Jouvencelle.

« Pitié, faites qu'elle soit en sécurité »

Parfois, il se surprenait à prier pour les deux jeunes filles Stark dont tout était si question dans cet échange de prisonnier que Jaime désespérait de voir venir. Elles n'étaient après tout que des jeunes filles, qui auraient également besoin de la protection de la Jouvencelle.

Mais au fond de lui, Jaime savait que personne ne les protégerait – pas la Jouvencelle, et encore moins le monde cruel dans lequel ils vivaient.

**.**

**6\. Le Ferrant**

Un ours.

Ils l'avaient envoyé affronter un _ours._ Avec une ridicule épée de bois.

Un ours.

Il avait beau se répéter cette information, en avoir la preuve sous les yeux, il ne parvenait à y croire.

Un ours.

Avec une épée de bois.

.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, se jeter sur Locke en réprimant un frisson de dégoût, avait tenté de chasser la terreur dans sa voix, et avait ordonné qu'ils cessent cette blague ridicule.

\- Tu la veux ? Va la chercher, avait craché l'homme.

Et Jaime était allé la chercher.

Ce qui était une élégante façon de dire qu'il avait sauté dans cette fichue fosse, sans aucune arme ni aucun plan que d'ordonner à la fillette de se mettre derrière lui. Évidement, celle-ci avait rétorqué agacée « _vous,_ mettez vous derrière moi » et Jaime avait commencé à s'énerver aussi, et il en avait tiré un étrange réconfort.

Se disputer leur paraissait tellement naturel qu'ils en oubliait presque qu'ils étaient face à un ours et n'avaient qu'une brindille en guise d'arme pour y faire face.

.

Presque.

Parce qu'être confronté à une mort imminente n'était pas quelque chose que l'on occultait facilement.

Alors que l'ours se redressait et qu'il allait frapper, Jaime prit la seconde qui le séparait du choc inévitable pour prier le Ferrant de faire quelque chose – n'importe quoi.

Et un carreau s'enfonça dans le pelage de l'ours.

Jaime n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir d'avantage – le carreau ne lui avait donné que quelques secondes de répit et en aucun cas un échappatoire. Alors il s'élança vers la clôture, fit signe à Brienne de l'escalader, et cette fois-ci la fillette ne le contredit pas.

S'il n'était chargé par un ours furieux, il aurait pu en être déçu.

.

\- Pourquoi le Ferrant ? lui demanda-t-il quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils installaient leur campement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure, face à l'ours... j'ai prié un instant le Ferrant. Parce que vous m'avez dit un jour que vous aviez choisi le Ferrant parmi les Sept Dieux comme divinité tutélaire. Je me demande pourquoi. Je pensais que vous prendriez le guerrier, rajouta-t-il.

Brienne le regarda, cherchant la blague à venir. Mais sûrement vit-elle qu'il n'y en avait pas – ou alors décida-t-elle que sa vie sauvée valait bien une réponse à sa question – et expliqua :

\- Le Guerrier protège les combattants, les chevaliers et les soldats. Chose que je ne pourrais jamais, jamais être, malgré tous mes efforts. Le Ferrant lui protège tout le monde. Les artisans, les gens qui se donnent à leur tâche, protège les malades. Il empêche les boucliers et les épées de se briser, sans tenir compte du genre de la personne qui les manient.

\- Et bien... même si votre analyse du Ferrant sonne juste, je dois tout de même vous dire que je suis en désaccord sur un point.

Brienne se figea, attendant l'insulte à venir.

\- Vous êtes un chevalier. Un vrai. Je peux même dire qu'avec Arthur Dayne, vous êtes le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu.

Elle ne sembla pas croire ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, mais à cela, son visage se feint d'un léger sourire.

**.**

**7\. L'Étranger**

\- Relevez vous, Brienne de Torth, chevalier du royaume.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire qu'arborait Brienne n'avait plus rien de léger ou de feint. Il respirait la joie, la fierté, et si Jaime ne voyait que très peu de raisons de rester en vie maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu et abandonné, il venait de s'en trouver soudainement une.

Il voulait tout faire pour maintenir ce sourire en place.

Et pour cela, ils devaient vaincre.

Il se retint toutefois de prier qui que ce soit – cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que s'il existait un seul dieu, c'était bien l'Étranger.

La mort.

Autrement dit, ce contre quoi ils luttaient.

Mais que ce soit contre les dieux ou bien les morts, cela ne changeait rien. Il se battrait comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour protéger ceux qui comptaient pour lui et ceux qui comptaient sur lui.

Et alors que Brienne se plaçait à côté de lui en attendant le début de la bataille, Jaime fut heureux de constater que pour une fois, il ne serait pas seul pour le faire.


End file.
